


Random Original Quotes Of A Highschooler

by sarahpotters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpotters/pseuds/sarahpotters
Summary: The overdramatic quotes of a highschooler.





	Random Original Quotes Of A Highschooler

No one could ever judge me as much as I judge myself.  
  
I cannot love myself as much as I love others.  
  
I do not fear death, but I will save a stranger from it, and not myself.  
  
I think I'm ready to die, that I made my peace with God, but I'll only know if I'm truly ready, when my time comes.  
  
One for the pain I felt, one for the people who took advantage of me, one for all the harsh things he said, and one for my unclear future that lies ahead-but wait, I think I cut too deep.  
  
Art can't teach you to feel; you already do that. And art doesn't teach you to speak; you already can, but art can capture your soul and set it free.  
  
Eye contact burns. I try to hide my body and who I am from peering judgemental eyes, but they always seem to find me. When our eyes meet I feel fear. They know I exist now, they can hurt me.  
  
Close your minds and open your hearts. Love is not meant to be understood, but felt. Love all, but starting with yourself.  
  
Look at my scars, I hope they shock you. Feel my pain, I hope you've never felt that way before. Prepare for my death coming soon, I hope you learn from it.  
  
I thought I already was, so I became. I thought I could never, so I never did. Mind over matter.  
  
I look at the photo of myself and flinch. Tears well up in my eyes. 'Is that what people see?' I bow my head in shame and back into the corner. "N-No, I want anyone to see the picture." She tries to convince me otherwise, but the air I took in when I gasped from shock is giving me a headache. I'm disgusted with myself. I want to hide in the bathroom and put my head between my knees, or run to the nurse and tell her I'm sick and go home to the safety of my bed. But I don't, well at least not for long. I scrape up what's left of my false noncaring attitude, and sit in the crowded lunchroom and write this.  
That's improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts I jotted down while I was in high school.


End file.
